


Home

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hugged gently, Gavin pulling away only to kiss Michael lovingly, Michael returning it. Slowly Michael stood up, pulling Gavin up with him, the two continuing to kiss and leisurely explore over each other’s clothes as they made their way to the bedroom. It was a bit of time before they properly got onto the bed, stumbling and giggling the whole way, Gavin flopping onto it and pulling Michael on top of him. They kissed leisurely, both more than happy to just kiss for an hour, which they’d done before on many occasions, but they both knew they were too eager for more to be fully satisfied with just that tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Being the difficult sleeper he was, there was very little that Michael would wake up for when he finally got to sleep. He had to set two alarms just to wake up in the morning, his body practically refusing to wake up with just one. Texts and calls rarely stirred him either, the lone thing to wake him other than a person shaking him, was someone pounding at his door.

  
So when he found himself waking up at 3 am on Christmas Day to the sound of heavy knocks at his door, he forced himself out of bed to find out who it was. Sluggishly, he slinked into his living room, peeking through the keyhole. A shiver went through his body as he realized it was Gavin on the other side, which normally wouldn’t be too odd. Except Gavin was supposed to be in England right now.

  
Michael opened the door, eyes widening as he saw Gavin in full view, the man looking far worse for wear. He had a dried blood trail coming down from his head, little cuts and marks on his face and hands, refusing to look up from the floor.

  
"Gav? What… I… Come in, okay?"

  
He ushered the other man in, having him sit down on the couch as he went into the bathroom, getting all he needed to clean up the other’s wounds. There was silence, minus the quiet hisses of pain Gavin made as Michael slowly wiped his face clean, sanitizing his wounds before covering them up.

  
"Gav, I need to bandage the one on your head, okay?"

  
The Brit didn’t respond with anything more than a shrug, Michael sighing and doing what he needed to, carefully bandaging the wound on Gavin’s head.

  
"Alright, you’re all cleaned up. So… you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?"

  
Gavin grumbled a little, leaning into Michael and hiding his face in the other’s neck.

  
"I wnntd srps…"

  
"Wanna try that again when you’re not mumbling?"

  
"I wanted to surprise you. I know I said I wanted to celebrate Christmas with my family this year, but really we celebrated yesterday so I could come back and surprise you in the evening."

  
"Okay… that’s super sweet but uh, how did… all this happen?"

  
Michael gestured to Gavin’s face, Gavin pouting and flushing red in embarrassment.

  
"Well… my flight got delayed and I got really angry and I got all sorts of distracted. And when I finally got on the plane I ended up tripping and smacking my face on an arm rest, which is where I got the bruise from."

  
"Okayyy…"

  
"And so when I got into Texas it was bloody like 2 am already, and I got in a cab and went to Geoff’s house. Of course, I forgot that all of the Ramseys went to Griffon’s parents for Christmas so I couldn’t get a ride here, and I lost my stupid keys so I thought I’d ride my bike here instead."

  
"You tried to bike up the hill again?"

  
"I tried to bike up the hill again."

  
Michael couldn’t stop himself from laughing, pulling Gavin into a tight hug.

  
"Aww Gav, you didn’t have to rush like that for me. Dummy, you know you always fall on that hill."

  
"I know, but I missed you so much! I was only gone a week but the idea of you spending Christmas without me broke my heart. So I came home."

"Gavin…"

They hugged gently, Gavin pulling away only to kiss Michael lovingly, Michael returning it. Slowly Michael stood up, pulling Gavin up with him, the two continuing to kiss and leisurely explore over each other’s clothes as they made their way to the bedroom. It was a bit of time before they properly got onto the bed, stumbling and giggling the whole way, Gavin flopping onto it and pulling Michael on top of him. They kissed leisurely, both more than happy to just kiss for an hour, which they’d done before on many occasions, but they both knew they were too eager for more to be fully satisfied with just that tonight.

Gavin helped, more so hindered, Michael as the other tried to undress, playfully tugging at his shirt before the other man could get his arms out, fumbling with Michael’s hands as they tried to pull down his boxers in one swift motion. Then it was Gavin’s turn, Michael harshly yanking the shirt off of him, only tugging harder when Gavin yelped that it caught on his chin. The flustered sound that escaped the Brit as Michael finally got it off made them both laugh a little, Michael focusing on the other’s jeans now, grumbling under his breath as he worked to get them down.

"Do you ever not buy your jeans in the women’s junior section?"

"They make my legs look well slim though, don’t they?"

"Like you don’t have fucking skinny ass chicken legs otherwise."

"Michael!"

Michael laughed, finally tugging them down and then off, boxers following suit. Lazily, Michael laid down on Gavin’s legs, moving to get dick level, gently kissing Gavin’s hips and thighs, smiling as he felt gentle squirming under him.

"Tease."

"Just a little."

Gavin eyed him worrily, hoping Michael wasn’t lying. He didn’t think he could last too long, cock already woken up a bit just from having Michael breathe on it. The curly-haired man helped it wake up even more, with gentle kisses and nibbles on the shaft, coupled with his hand lavishing Gavin’s sac with more attention than it ever normally got. After a bit of confusing hand motions he got Gavin to grab the lube from their bedside drawer, getting a bit on his hand and slowly starting to work the Brit’s shaft, gentle pumps as his mouth traveled lower.

Kissing his way down, Michael gave Gavin’s sac a gentle kiss, chuckling as he felt Gavin jolt in surprise.

"M-Michael?"

The older man didn’t respond with words, instead taking to gently licking up the scar that went down Gavin’s balls, recieving a garbled repeating of his name in retort. His hand continued to pump up and down Gavin’s cock, which now stood at full mast, hot and stiff in Michael’s hand, his mouth focusing fully on Gavin’s sac, showering it with kisses and licks, even taking it into his mouth and suckling gently, relishing the new responses he got from Gavin. He never really focused on the other man in this way before, not fully at least.

"Lord, Mi… I can’t…"

Though he found Gavin’s desperate try at warning him, Michael could feel it coming. He finally relented, switching and taking Gavin’s cock into his mouth, switching and toying with the other’s sac with a hand now, gently squeezing and massaging it as he took him as far in he could. He could actually feel Gavin tense up in his hand, hands which he hadn’t really noticed before tugging at his hair as the Brit climaxed, Michael milking him for every last drop with his mouth and hand in time. Only when he wanted, he finally pulled away, licking his lips clean of any salty residue.

Gavin was a trembling, sweaty mess, arms strewn over his face to hide his embarrassment. He hated being vocal during sex, but couldn’t help it when Michael gave him oral, so he always ended up red by the end. Michael climbed up a bit to be back at face level with Gavin, slipping under the covers and turning off the side lamp. Gavin looked at him, a bit confused but joining him under the covers, pulling Michael close.

"Michael? Don’t you want me to umm, give back?"

"Reciprocate’s the word you were looking for, I bet. And yeah, but in the morning. May I remind you, you woke me up at 3 am. I forgot for a little bit but I am tired as fuck. So let’s sleep, and in the morning you can wake me up with something real nice, okay?"

Gavin laughed a little, snuggling into Michael’s curls.

"Will do. Good night Michael."

"Night Gavin. Welcome home."


End file.
